fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond ULTRA
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond ULTRA is an expanded port of PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond for the Nintendo Switch. Story Main Story: The Case of the Disappearing Pokémon The game opens with Reshiram and Zekrom conversing. Zekrom expresses concern, and warns of trying times for PokéPark. Reshiram is optimistic, stating that he sees a light in the darkness. Pikachu and Piplup come to a new PokéPark to play together in Seasong Beach, in the Cove Area. They meet Krokorok and Sandile, who take them to Wish Park, which is spoken as a place where fun never stops. However, they soon find that Pokémon who play the attractions in Wish Park for too long become trapped and unable to leave. The two are almost trapped in Wish Park, but an Oshawott investigating Pokémon disappearances comes to their rescue. The three are then chased out of Wish Park by two floating hands, which end up trapping Piplup in Wish Park. Pikachu and Oshawott decide to team up and solve the case of Wish Park, starting by finding Krokorok in Cove Town. They learn from him that to open a portal to Wish Park, they must simply wish for it to open, and that making more friends to help wish for the portal to open causes it to become a lot easier. They enter Wish Park and defeat Cofagrigus' attraction, Cake Contraption. After fighting Cofagrigus, they ring the Wish Bell in the Cake Zone, freeing all Pokémon who were trapped there. They proceed to the Arbor Area, where they meet Snivy, a tomboyish princess who wants adventure and hates her royal duties. They find the Poster hiding Windmill Way's portal to Wish Park to be ripped, and find a Zorua looking for his friend, Zoroark. With Snivy's help, the team finds the missing piece of the poster and reopens the portal to Wish Park. There, they find Zoroark, who had been bringing Pokémon into Wish Park, but went back to rescue them after they didn't come back. The trio complete Chandelure's attraction, Dance Inferno, then meet the second-in-command of Wish Park: Gothitelle. She allows them to ring the Wish Bell, warning them of the consequences if they continue to interfere. The trio also find Piplup, who stays behind in Wish Park to warn anyone else who comes into the park. Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy go to the Crag Area, where they find Victini looking for his friend, Tepig. They find the missing Tepig trapped inside of Rockridge Fort's cannon, and fire him out of the cannon at Snivy's suggestion. After Tepig angrily demands a battle as payback, he asks them to enter the Battle Tournament with him. After they prove themselves to Emboar, he lets them into the competition, where they face an arrogant Hydreigon as their first battle. After he is defeated, his partner, Haxorus, knocks out Emboar and drags Victini through a previously hidden portal to Wish Park. After following the Dragon-types into Wish Park, the four learn that Gothitelle promised that Haxorus and Hydreigon could have Victini's power if they brought him to her. The two realize they have been tricked, and attempt to attack Gothitelle, only to be knocked away by Darkrai, Gothitelle's master and the leader of Wish Park. After our heroes ring the Wish Bell of the Power Zone, they get Victini back from Gothitelle, only for her to take Piplup to Darkrai in return. After returning to PokéPark, they notice a Dark Swirl appear in the sky. Emboar suggests they venture to the Tech Zone to find the Scientorium, where the portals to Wish Park were created. In the Tech Zone, they learn that the Pokémon there are suspicious of outsiders. However, the four are able to earn their trust by helping to repair a broken bridge that was stopping a passenger train from returning to the station. Conkeldurr, leader of the Tech Zone, suggests they look inside the nearby Unawarehouse. In the Unawarehouse, they meet Klink, Klang, and Klinklang, who are unhappy with their duties of running the elevator to the Scientorium. After befriending the Gear Pokémon, they agree to operate the elevator one last time. Inside the Scientorium, they meet a brilliant inventor, Reuniclus. After learning of the misfortune befalling those who enter Wish Park, he repairs a prototype portal into Wish Park's Flight Zone. There, the four defeat Sigilyph's Attraction, Flight Of Fancy, before ringing the final Wish Bell. This causes the four zones of Wish Park to join together, and opens a portal to Wish Palace. In Wish Palace, they find Piplup sitting on a large throne. Piplup asks Pikachu to stay in Wish Park with him forever. If the player says Yes, their Pals will point out that Piplup isn't himself, and try to convince them to solve the case. If the player keeps saying Yes, then Darkrai will appear and hypnotize them all. They then go and play in Wish Park as the Dark Vortex grows behind them. If the player refuses Piplup's request, then they have to fight him. After defeating Piplup, he runs off, feeling terrible about hurting his friend. Darkrai then appears and erases all of Pikachu's pals' memories of him before trapping Pikachu in an alternate PokéPark where he is the only Pokémon there. Just before Pikachu gives up, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Piplup save him and bring him back to Cove Town. Pikachu finds each of his pals right where he first met them, and after rematching them in battles and chase, they return to Wish Park and find Darkrai sitting on the throne. After defeating Darkrai, Gothitelle comes in and warns Darkrai that the Dark Vortex has grown out of control. Luckily, Piplup and Reuniclus arrive with the latter's latest invention: a device capable of destroying the Dark Vortex. After ringing all four Wish Bells at the same time to power it up, the Dark Vortex begins devouring the world, pulling in everyone except Pikachu and Darkrai. Darkrai, regretful for his actions, picks up the device and carries it into the Vortex, sacrificing himself to save both PokéPark and Wish Park. This unlocks both post-game stories, which can be completed one after the other, or simultaneously. Post-Game Story #1: The Search for Darkrai Upon returning to Wish Palace, Pikachu and pals find Gothitelle despondent over Darkrai's disappearance. Snivy realizes that Darkrai has to have gone somewhere, and the four decide to help Gothitelle out by asking Samurott. Samurott suggests they meet with Reshiram and Zekrom, and sends them to talk to Serperior and Emboar. Serperior tasks the group with collecting 20 Vast White Quills and taking them to a dais in the Arcane Area. After this is done, Reshiram requests a battle with Pikachu and Pals. Defeating Reshiram secures their help in retrieving Darkrai from the Dark Vortex. Emboar gives Pikachu and pals the Deep Black Orb, and tasks them with bringing it to Reuniclus, who has a machine that can break it open. Upon delivering it to him, Reuniclus explains that the machine requires a lot of power, and that they will need Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus to all lend their power. Pikachu and Pals must then befriend Tornadus in Seasong Beach, Thundurus in the Colosseum, and Landorus in the Arcane Area. Upon doing this, Reuniclus succesfully retrieves the Bolt Spike from the Orb, and sends them to place it upon the dais in Wish Palace. This also causes Reuniclus to become Pikachu's friend. This allows Pikachu and pals to meet Zekrom, who works with Reshiram to bring Darkrai back to Wish Palace. Post-Game Story #2: The Ultra Park Crisis ''Note: If "The Search for Darkrai" has been completed, Darkrai takes Gothitelle'''s Place in this Story. Upon entering the Crag Area's Battle Tournament, Round One proceeds as normal, with the player fighting Scraggy and Croagunk. However, just before the battle with Ferrothorn, a mysterious portal opens up, and Buzzwole steps out, knocking out Ferrothorn in one fell swoop. After defeating Buzzwole, Emboar attempts to question the Pokémon, only for nobody to be able to understand it. Darmanitan then runs in, warning Emboar that portals are appearing all over PokéPark. Emboar requests that Pikachu and pals go ask Reuniclus about this, as portals are his area of expertise. He also has Darmanitan guard the portal so that nobody wanders in. Reuniclus finds this fascinating and asks Pikachu and pals for a Rotor Motor, 2 Spyscopes, 2 Megaphones, and a Compass so that he can build some gear to analyze the portals and communicate with the mysterious Pokémon. After collecting the required items, Reuniclus gets to work building the required equipment, and Duosion tells the player that Gothitelle was asking for them. Upon the player reaching Wish Park, they find it strangely deserted. When they reach Wish Palace, they find all of Wish Park's Pokémon, and they all look slightly on edge. Gothitelle tells the player that a portal has opened at each Zone of Wish Park, and one of the mysterious Pokémon has taken over each attraction (Guzzlord at the Cake Zone, Blacephalon at the Dance Zone, Kartana at the Power Zone, and Celesteela at the Flight Zone). Gothitelle tasks them with going to every zone and defeating the Pokémon there at each attraction so that the attraction bosses can take them back. (If the player hasn't already started "The Search for Darkrai," they can not start the Story until the player fully takes back Wish Park.) Upon returning to PokéPark, the player is met by Victini, who tells them to go speak with the Area Keepers. Each Area Keeper tasks Pikachu and Pals with taking down one of the Ultra Beasts, who is causing trouble in that area. Pheromosa can be found in Cove Town, making the Pokémon of the area do its bidding. Poipole and Naganadel can be found in Verdant Court, stealing food from all of the other Pokémon. Stakataka can be found built around the cannon in Rockridge Fort, preventing Darumaka from accessing it. And Xurkitree can be found in the Unawarehouse, sapping power from all of the machinery. After taking back Wish Park and PokéPark from the Ultra Beasts, another Dark Vortex appears in the sky. Snivy theorizes that it is because of all of the portals, a scenario that Solosis proclaims to be very likely. Conkeldurr tells the player of a portal opening in the Dune Zone, and opens up a train so that the player may go there. In the Dune Zone, a swarm of Nihilego are found controlling powerful Pokémon. After defeating all of them, Reuniclus arrives with his machinery, and uses it to analyze a nearby portal. He declares that it goes to a place known as Ultra Park. Reuniclus, along with Pikachu and pals, enter the portal, where they meet Necrozma. Necrozma reveals that Ultra Park was consumed by its Dark Vortex, converting it into a bizarre and alien environment cut off from all other worlds. However, due to the Dark Vortex opening in PokéPark and Wish Park, they were able to open portals from Ultra Park, and attempt to take it over to turn it into their new home. Pikachu and Pals try to fight Necrozma, but lose the battle. As Necrozma and the Ultra Beasts begin to convert PokéPark into a new home for themselves, all of Pikachu's friends begin to cheer for him, boosting their attack power and giving them constant health regeneration, as well as a constant stream of assist pokémon. Pikachu and Pals overpower Necrozma, forcing him to draw back. Necrozma wonders if himself and the Ultra Beasts will ever be able to find a new home. Tepig, feeling sorry for them, asks if they want to stay in PokéPark. Necrozma denies, stating that they will never be able to adapt. Reuniclus suggests that they at least try, and gives all of them translation devices to allow them to speak with the other Pokémon. With the Ultra Beasts and Necrozma all safely inside of PokéPark, Reuniclus closes the portals to Ultra Park, causing the second Dark Vortex to shrink and vanish. Pikachu befriends Necrozma, and can now go to where each Ultra Beast was fought to befriend them, too. Sidequests Sidequests are special, smaller stories that can be activated at any time. Pokémon with Sidequests available have a rainbow symbol above their head. Playable Characters Attractions